


A girl's greatest strength

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Nohara Rin, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Gen, I'm probably not continuing this sorry lmao, Implied Time Travel, Obito....has done fucked up..., Rin & Obito are best friends, Short One Shot, feel free to use the idea tho? with credit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: If there was one thing she knew inside and out, trusted herself with, was trusted with, it was all things Obito.
Relationships: Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A girl's greatest strength

Rin was. by no accounts, a _genius_. She was smart enough, sure, but never really fell above or below the middle of class rankings. She'd never been able to focus on her studies enough to excel, not even to master any one subject. Even when it came to healing, something she _loved_ doing and learning about, sometimes her head still got buzzy and she couldn't focus on getting better, despite _everything_ that said she needed to. Really, her only saving grace as a so-called 'medical prodigy' were the days and nights on end that she lazer-focused on her studies and nothing else pretty much balanced all of that out. Really, even at her best, Rin wouldn't call herself an _expert._ Not in any subject but one.

Because if there was one thing she knew inside and out, trusted herself with, _was trusted with,_ it was all things Obito. 

Obito, who had such terrible form that she had to teach him to fight _dirty._ Obito, who had never held back once in his life, especially not against _her_. Obito, who always insisted on clinging to her whenever she wasn't clinging to him. Obito, who snuck four-leafed-clovers into her pockets and drank coffee even though he _hated it_ just to get under her skin and- and was _Obito._ Obito, with eyes that shone so bright that she bought him goggles to keep his gaze from setting people on _fire._

Obito, who _wasn't_ the boy standing in front of her.

She'd had her suspisions for a while, now. Honestly, she probably should have gone to Minato-Sensei much sooner but, well. It was _Obito_. She wouldn't sell him out to the Hokage just for acting kind of weird- she'd _kill_ anyone who did, in fact. So instead she waited a few days.

It all started when _Kakashi_ was late to training. Minato-Sensei had _freaked_ , leaving to look for him, and she waited for Obito to arrive. He did so, a whole five minutes earlier then the day before, and she had a teasing-praise on her tongue before she caught sight of him and froze.

His...Everything, really, was wrong. His posture was more paranoid, in the way Minato-sensei's sometimes was on missions. On top of that, he was weirdly off-centered, unconciously holding himself to favour his right side even though he was left-handed. He started shaking when he saw her, eyes a whirlwind of emotion that threw her into a panic because she couldn't quite decipher it, and his smile was- it was fake and small and sad and bitter and cold and _wrong_. Everything about him was _wrong_ , oh sage what-

"Obito, what's _wrong?"_ She asked, voice thick with tears she could already feel coming. She didn't wait for an answer, diving forward and wrapping him in a protective hug, and- and he _flinched_ , for just a second, before slowly- too slowly- melting into it. 

For a while, they didn't say anything. She sobbed, and he sobbed, and they both mumbled incoherent comforts and/or threats to the causes. For a while, Rin wasn't all that worried.

Then Kakashi and Minato-sensei showed up, and it was like....like a switch had been flipped in him. He stood up, wiping at his face, a small self-depricating smile that he usually wore when he was caught crying by anyone but her on his face. He was smirking at Kakashi, diverging attention from them by mocking the shorter boy for being _late_ , fuming when Kakashi pointed out that Obito was _always_ late.

Rin watched this, a completely normal interaction all things considered, and frowned. Obito hadn't told her what was wrong in the first place, which was weird. And he was a little more aggressive with Kakashi then usual. And he recovered from his cry with unprecedented speed. 

Alone, any one of those things meant very little. But together, they meant that Rin was watching Obito even closer then usual.

From there, things only got worse.

Obito wouldn't _fight_ her anymore- not really. She could tell he was holding back, even when she started to actually hurt him a bit because she was expecting him to _fight back_ as he usually did. 

Scratch that- Obito would barely even _touch her_. He was as attentive as ever, really, sticking by her side, watching her like a hawk, talking to her constantly- but he didn't _touch her_ unless she touched him first. Even then, he would freeze up.

The final nail in the coffin was the fact that he wouldn't even _talk_ to her. Not really. He would talk _at_ her endlessly, sure, but he'd do that for anyone. He and her were- they were supposed to be _different_. Equals, in a world full of people they knew wouldn't treat them as such. _Best friends._

And when Rin brought up his odd behavior, he didn't _talk to her_. He apologized vaguely, or ran away, or brushed her off, or diverted her attention- as if _Rin herself_ didn't teach him half of those avoidance tactics.

So, in the end, after about a week and at least four seperate attempts to talk it out with him, she asked to talk to Minato-Sensei alone while the boys were fighting. She asked him to triple check no one was spying or listening in on them. Then she leaned close to his ear and whispered:

"Minato-sensei, that isn't Obito."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen I love a good Team Minato time travel fic as much (probably more) then the next gal, but. Why does Rin never have a meltdown because these are NOT her boys?? Like lmao I don't care how good they are at lying these two losers are NOTHING like their child selves, have repressed like 80% of their child selves, and have WAY too much trama wrapped around Rin and Minato to actually play it half as cool as they want to. I get it Obito's crazy I love that for him he's dramatic he's an actor sure sure sure and RIN HAS GOT HIS FUCKING NUMBER. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY UNHINGED RIN RIGHTS????!!!


End file.
